


The Motel Room

by WallieProjects



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Maxgetsfuckedformoney, Maxvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallieProjects/pseuds/WallieProjects
Summary: Max's family doesn't have enough money so he has to do some..sexual acts for money.





	The Motel Room

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MAXVID, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DO NOT READ.  
> This is not finished yet.

"Hey! Kid! What're you doing?" A blonde man had his window pulled down as the car pulled up besides Max. Max looked up at him and shrugged.

"My family needs some money, what'd you think I'm doing?" Max walked over to the car. The blonde smirked and pointed to the back.

"Hop in, I'm sure my friend and I can find something to do with you" The man chuckled as he watched Max get in.

"How much are you looking to get out of this kid?" The man looked back at Max. Max just shrugged.

"Dunno, 50? 100? I don't know how much this shit costs, I've never done this before" Max didn't really care how much, he knew that if he did good enough than he might have a regular customer anyway. The man chuckled.

"50 if you do okay, 100 if you do everything great" The man started his car again, another man jumping slightly while he looked back at Max. Max scoffed a bit, this guy looked way to nice to be able to do anything. 

After about an hour of driving, the three finally pulled up to a motel, they had gotten to know each other a bit on the way there, the blonde was Daniel, the redhead was David. Daniel quickly got out of his car, David and Max following behind. After getting a room for the night, Daniel pulled a box from his trunk.

(Work in progress)


End file.
